


boys who smoke have their bottoms spanked

by strawberryeskel



Series: julian & his daddy geralt [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Age Play Little Jaskier | Dandelion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bedtime Spanking, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Cigarettes, Consensual Non-Consent, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hairbrush, Human Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Naughty Jaskier | Dandelion, No Incest, No Sex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Paddling, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smoking, Spanking, Strap, Strapping, Strict Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryeskel/pseuds/strawberryeskel
Summary: Almost a moth after quitting smoking, Julian has a cigarette, and daddy Geralt is very displeased.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: julian & his daddy geralt [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941499
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	boys who smoke have their bottoms spanked

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** Mind the tags! This fanfiction depicts non-sexual age play and spanking. Julian (Jaskier) and Geralt are both adults and everything is consensual. Even though at times it may seem like Julian is not consenting, they have pre-established boundaries and rules that they have both previously agreed on. This is not incest. Phisically punishing children or non-consenting adults is abusive and this work does **not** advocate for that.
> 
> This work would chronologically be situated sometime before _"boys who tell lies have their bottoms warmed"_ and _"getting daddy's attention"_ in this series, though the timeline is rather vague.  
> Geralt is older, about 30ish, and works from home. They both live together and I picture them looking the way they do in the Netflix series. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, let me know in the comments if I should write more in this verse (suggestions are very welcome).

Julian blew the last of the smoke from in-between his slightly parted lips before throwing the cigarette butt in a trash can nearby. He turned left at the street corner, entering the street that Geralt (and now he, too) lived on. He knew he shouldn’t have been smoking, not anymore at least. Since he met his daddy, and even more so after he’d begun living with him, the older man was insistent that he break the habit, and he’d made him stop cold turkey almost a month ago, with the promise of punishment if he was ever caught smoking again. This had been the third cigarette he’d had since quitting, which wasn’t so bad, or at least that’s what he tried to tell himself. He knew Geralt would be very disappointed if he ever found out.

After entering the house and leaving his jacket and boots in the hallway, he went to wash his hands before going to Geralt’s study. The older man smiled from behind his laptop when he saw him, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly as he beckoned him to come in.

“Had a good day?” Geralt asked, wrapping an arm around Julian’s middle and pulling him close. 

“Yes, daddy,” he said, cuddling against the older man’s side, “did you?”

Geralt went to answer, but then stopped, frowning. He furrowed his brows, sniffling. 

“Julian, what’s this smell?” he asked.

“I… _what?_ ” the boy asked, confused and more than a little anxious, now. If his daddy was referring to what he thought he was, then Julian was in big trouble.

“Have you been smoking, young man?” Geralt asked, standing up from his chair and grabbling Julian’s chin, tilting his head upwards and making him look him in the eye.

Julian didn’t answer, fidgeting nervously and trying to think of a way to avoid punishment, although he was fairly sure that it was pointless by now.

“I expect an answer when I ask you a question, young man.” Geralt said sternly, “Have you been smoking?” he asked again.

“Yes, daddy. Sorry,” Julian answered quietly, after another moment of fidgeting, not meeting his gaze.

“You will be,” Geralt said, before grabbing him by the ear and taking him to the living room. He led Julian to a corner, before taking his pants off and positioning him so that his hands were crossed over the back of his head.

“Sit here until I come back,” he said, “and think about what you’ve done.”

Julian did as he was told, and a few minutes later his daddy returned, telling him to come out of the corner. Geralt was sitting on the couch, with a disappointed expression on his face, holding the leather strap.

“Daddy, no, please. I’m sorry, please not the strap,” Julian pleaded. He had never been spanked with the strap yet, and if he was being honest he was more than a little scared of it.

“Yes, little boy, the strap. Be thankful I’m not using the cane. If you ever do something as naughty as smoking again, rest assured that I will,” he replied, and Julian gulped. The cane was another implement he hadn’t encountered yet, but that he was afraid of.

“After the strap,” Geralt continued, “you will be getting bedtime spankings until the end of the week, tonight included.”

Julian paled even more at that. He hadn’t gotten bedtime spankings until now, either, but his daddy had warned him that it was something he might resort to if he behaved particularly badly.

“ _But daddy_ ,” he whined, “today’s only Tuesday.” The idea of getting spanked before bed for six nights in a row and getting the strap made him more than a little apprehensive.

“No whining, young man. You know full well that you deserve every last bit of this punishment, and I hope, for your sake, that you learn your lesson from this. Health is extremely important, Julian, I’ve told you before, and I have _no_ intention of letting you ruin your lungs by smoking.”

Julian swallowed, looking down at his socked feet, and Geralt stood up, grabbing him by the arm and leading him to stand behind the couch. 

“Bend over,” he said, guiding Julian along to bend over the back of the couch, “hands on the seat.”

Julian did as he was told, blushing when he felt his daddy peeling off his little boy underwear, leaving his bare bottom exposed and on display.

“Stick your bottom out, “ Geralt said, patting one of his cheeks, and the boy obeyed, although he didn’t think he could be blushing any harder, “I’m going to give you 20.”

When the first strike fell, Julian squealed, buckling forwards. Right of the bat, he realized that the strap was about 3 times worse than daddy’s brush, which was already awful, as it made him squirm and sob in mere minutes. Soon, his whole bottom was red and burning, and he was sobbing into the backrest of the couch as Geralt delivered the last 5, painful strikes to his sensitive sit spots.

Afterwards, his daddy lifted his underwear back over his sore bottom before helping him up. Geralt sat down on the couch, sitting his little boy onto his lap and allowing him to cry, gently rubbing his back.

“Shh, my little one, it’s ok. All over, see?” he crooned, petting Julian’s hair.

“Sorry, daddy,” the boy said a few minutes later, having calmed down considerably but still sniffling.

“And what are you sorry for?” the older man asked, wiping his remaining tears away.

“For… for smoking, daddy,” he mumbled, woefully rubbing his backside, “I’m not gonna do it again.”

“No rubbing, young man,” Geralt chided, moving his hands away before patting his bum again, feeling the heat radiating off of it, “and you had better not smoke again, for your sake. I don’t want to punish you so severely, Julian, but you know health is important. I hope you learn your lesson from this, I don’t want to have to discipline you so harshly again any time soon.”

“Yes, daddy,” he said, and let the older man pull him close to his chest again.

Afterwards, the two men continued to spend some time together on the couch, Geralt comforting his little boy, before it was time for dinner. While the older man was cooking, Julian was told to finish some of his schoolwork, and he did so laying on his tummy on the couch with his laptop open in front of him, his backside still stinging from daddy’s earlier correction. Soon, almost too soon for Julian’s liking, the meal was over, and he hurried to the bathroom to shower. Maybe, he thought, if daddy found him in his pyjamas and tucked into bed, he would take pity on him and not give him another spanking. He knew it was unlikely, as Geralt always, _always_ followed through, but still, he figured it wouldn’t hurt to try.

After taking a shower that did little to soothe his still-aching bottom, Julian got dressed in a pair of his favorite footed pyjamas that were dark blue and had little rubber ducklings patterned all over them before pulling back the covers to get into bed. Just as he was settling down, though, the door opened and Geralt walked in. The older man looked at him for a long moment, amusement written all over his face, before settling down on the edge of the bed.

“C’mere,” he said, beckoning Julian to move closer.

The boy did as he was told, carefully crawling over the covers before sitting down on his daddy’s lap and trying to look as cute as possible, his blue eyes wide and glassy.

Geralt chuckled fondly at that, wrapping an arm around Julian before bringing him closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Little one,” he began, gently brushing Julian’s hair away from his forehead, “you’re being _very_ adorable right now, but this isn’t going to work. I know you don’t want another spanking, especially not so soon, but you know that what you’ve done is very dangerous, and you know you deserve your punishment.”

“But daddy… please not tonight?” he asked quietly, blushing as he realized that his daddy had caught on.

“No, Julian,” the older man said, already maneuvering the boy over his knees, “we don’t negotiate on your punishments, you know that.”

“Daddy!” Julian squealed as he found himself face down over Geralt’s lap, his daddy’s thighs under his belly. It was a position he had become intimately familiar with by now, but it still embarrassed him every time. 

Julian stilled when he felt his daddy fiddling with something on his lower back, and then again on the sides of his thighs. He felt the slightly cool air of the bedroom on his bottom as Geralt opened the drop seat of his pyjamas, exposing his still pink cheeks.

“Not bare, daddy, please,” he said. He wanted to slap himself, he’d thought that his daddy would at least take mercy on him and deliver his bedtime spanking over his pyjamas, but of course he forgot to make sure to put on a pair that didn’t have a drop seat.

“Enough, young man,” Geralt said as he began vigorously spanking his backside, “you know very well that naughty little boys like you get spanked on their bare bottoms. I hope you learn something from this, Julian,” he continued, “I don’t want to have to punish you so severely again.”

Julian was squirming, his bare bottom quickly turning from pink to red as his daddy spanked him earnestly, reawakening the sting left over from the strap. The boy began sobbing much sooner than he normally would have, as Geralt was spanking him as thoroughly as he always did, covering his cheeks with crisp, painful swats.

Soon, the punishment ended, and Geralt carefully replaced the drop seat of his boy’s pyjamas before lifting him up onto his lap and wrapping an arm around him, stroking his head with the other. 

Julian continued to cry as he was set upright, burying his face in the crook of his daddy’s neck as the man rocked him gently, kissing his forehead every once in a while.

“I really am sorry for smoking, daddy,” Julian said after a couple of minutes, still sniffling, and he remembered how his daddy liked him to say what he was sorry for. He did mean it, too, he realized, now that he’d experienced his first bedtime spanking he thought he’d much rather never touch another cigarette again than get his bare butt spanked every night for almost a week.

Geralt hummed, accepting his boy’s apology as he was wiping away at his remaining tears with his thumbs.

“It’s ok, sweetie, I know you won’t do it again,” he said, helping him lay back down on the bed and tucking the covers around him before moving to card a hand through his hair. “It’s getting late though,” he added, bending over to kiss his cheek, “time for little boys to go to bed.”

“Aren’t you going to bed too?” Julian asked, peering up at him.

“In a little bit,” Geralt answered, “I need to shower first.”

Julian nodded, intent on waiting for his daddy to lay down next to him so that he could fall asleep cuddled against his side like he loved to do, but his eyelids were growing heavier and heavier, and by the time Geralt came back a few moments later, he was already asleep.

* * *

Just as promised, every night for the rest of the week, Julian was bent over his daddy’s knee for a bedtime spanking that left his bottom still smarting by the next morning. After the first two evenings, the boy realized that it was pointless to try and plead with Geralt in order to make him forego his punishment, so instead he tried to get it over with as quickly as possible. The only good thing about having to have his bare bottom spanked every night, Julian thought, was that at least his daddy didn’t use any implements, not that he needed anything but his hand to make his squirm and wail like the little boy he was.

By Sunday evening, Julian was more than eager to get his last spanking out of the way. After this punishment, he vowed he would _never_ do anything so bad that it would make his daddy spank him for a whole week. 

After Geralt had given him a bath and blow-dried his hair, he didn’t dress Julian in his pyjamas like he normally would, but instead he’d sent the boy to the bedroom and told him to wait for him. Julian did as he was told, sitting down on the bed and blushing to the tips of his ears, as his daddy had sent him to wait without giving him anything to wear.

Soon, the door opened and Geralt stepped in. Instinctually, the younger man tried to cover up , although he knew it was pointless, considering the fact that his daddy had probably seen him naked a hundred times by now, and that the man was giving him a bath mere minutes ago.

As Geralt stepped closer to the bed, Julian froze when he noticed that in one hand, the man was carrying the heavy wooden hairbrush.

“ _Daddy?_ ” he asked, pouting, “the brush?”

“Yes Julian,” Geralt answered, moving to sit down next to him on the edge of the bed, “the brush. Since this is your last spanking for the week, I think the brush would make a good final impression on you, little boy, to remind you what happens when you put your health in danger.”

“But daddy!” he whined.

“No buts young man, I’ve told you before, we don’t compromise on punishments. You know I only want the best for you, Julian, and if it takes sending you to bed with a red little bottom every night for a week, then so be it. Now bend over,” he said, grabbing the boy’s arm and helping him over his lap.

Geralt began the spanking with his hand, covering Julian’s backside with hard, stinging smacks that soon had the boy squirming and whimpering.

“You know how important your health is, Julian,” the older man began lecturing as he continued to rigorously punish the boy, who had started kicking his feet and crying, “I don’t like having to punish you so severely, but I hope you learn your lesson from this. If I ever catch you doing something as dangerous as smoking again, the punishment will be much more severe, and I _am_ going to be taking out the cane.”

With that, the white haired man picked up the wooden hairbrush and began paddling Julian with it, focusing most of the smacks on the little boy’s vulnerable sit spots and upper thighs. After a few minutes of firm smacks with the hairbrush, the younger man’s backside was turning cherry red as he began wailing.

Geralt stopped spanking him then, setting the hairbrush aside before lifting Julian up on his lap and moving to sit up against the headboard. Julian immediately buried his face in his daddy’s chest as the man rubbed soothing circles on his back, shushing him and kissing his cheek every once in a while.

“Shh, there we go, it’s ok,” Geralt murmured, stroking his hair.

“Sorry daddy,” Julian whispered a few moment later when he’d calmed down some more, “I’m never gonna smoke again.”

“You’re forgiven, sweetie,” the older man answered, tenderly kissing his forehead, “and I hope you don’t. I don’t want to repeat this kind of punishment any time soon.”

Geralt held his little boy on his lap for a few more minutes, rubbing his back and gently rocking him back and forth, before he noticed that his eyelids were starting to drop. 

“Come on now,” he said, quietly, already standing up and moving towards the wardrobe in the corner of the room, “let’s get you dressed. It’s time for little boys to go to bed.”

Julian didn’t protest, he let his daddy dress him in a pair of footed pyjamas, blushing when Geralt patted his _‘poor little bottom’_ before tucking him into bed with a kiss on the head. Soon, Geralt came to bed as well, and the little boy fell asleep, tucked under his daddy’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I don't know how often I'll be able to update from now on, since I've just started college, but I will try, especially if you guys have any ideas.
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, let me know in the comments if I should write more in this verse (suggestions are very welcome).
> 
> _Sorry the comments on this aren't answered any longer, I 100% always answer comments and I love them SO much, but I recently transfered all my works of this series on this profile (they had previously been on another profile on anon) and some of the comments on some fics (not all of them for some reason) appeared as if they were answered by my other account, but not on anon, and since I want that account to not be associated with this one (because there are people I know irl who follow me there and I don't want them to see these works, even though I love writing them, I still don't want them to know lol) I had to delete them, because idk how/ when they might have stumbled upon them. But I do love comments and I always answer them, so do keep commenting! Sorry again! ❤_


End file.
